Tammia Windfur
by Beboots
Summary: *complete* Well, I'm not exeptionally good at summaries, but this story is based after the epilogue of 'Taggerung', and a young squirrelmaid reunites Fwirl with her mother, Madd. ^_^
1. Streamside Drinks & Irritable Squirrels

Disclaimer: I claim nothing! Well, nothing but Tammia Windfur. All else was created by the Great Brian Jacques. ^_^  
  
"This must be the hottest day in all the history of summers!" Grumbled a young squirrel to herself as she trecked through the seemingly endless Mossflower woods. The day was so hot that even the air seemed to be sweating.  
  
"Mother said not to go traveling, but you didn't listen to her, did you Tammia? Did you?" she muttered angrily to herself. All the squirrelmaid wore was one thick, heavy cloak, which was extremely hot in this weather. "And these dratted flaps don't help either. . ." Tammia growled.  
  
Now this squirrelmaid was not of the traditional red or gray squirrels. No, she was a flying squirrel, or as their kind called themselves, gliding squirrels. Her species didn't actually fly; they glided by spreading skin flaps between their forelimbs and foot-paws.  
  
On a hot day like this, Tammia would have gladly given them up, and the power to 'fly', for just one large drink of water.  
  
"If I don't get something to drink soon, I'll shrivel up in to dust!" The heat was making her very irritable. "Wait. . ." She said to herself, squinting through the trees.  
  
"Water!" the squirrelmaid ran as fast as her young paws could take her, to her joy, to a stream fed by the nearby mountain glaciers. It was so cold that it made her teeth hurt, but that was exactly what Tammia wanted. The young squirrelmaid eagerly slurped up the stream water. She only looked up when a voice as irritable as her had been a few moments ago, spoke.  
  
"Hey you! Watcha doin' drinkin' my water, eh?" Tammia looked up, worried, into a lined old squirrel face. But it wasn't the face that Tammia was worried about. The old squirrel was wielding a double-ended paddle, and was dressed in what looked like the hides of assorted vermin.  
  
Tammia stared, terrified, across the stream at the old squirrel and stammered, "I didn't know this was your stream, marm. . ." For indeed, the old squirrel was a very fit female. "I was just so thirsty -"  
  
"Not vermin, then," The other squirrel interrupted sharply. "Squirrel, yes. . . You can go." The old squirrel jumped into a nearby tree and added with a hint of madness. "If y'see any vermin hearabouts, tell 'em to pay old Madd a visit, eh? A nice long 'un! Hahahahahaha!" And with that last comment, the old squirrel vanished into the foliage.  
  
Tammia stood shakily, and ran from that spot. 'That poor creature is obviously mad,' she thought to herself as she fled. Tammia was an exceptionally shy squirrel, as was most of her species, and the sight of the crazy old squirrel unnerved her. 'I don't want to her on her bad side, that's for sure!'  
  
~Well, I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I plan to put up several more, don't worry. And no, there will not be any other non-BJ characters. . . I don't like them myself, but I needed a traveling character for the fanfic. ^_^ Oh, and if you like 'Taggerung' fics, please read my other Redwall story! Please review!~ 


	2. Of Being Wet And Hungry Hares

Disclaimer: All right. . . I'll put this here just in case you are somebody who starts stories on their second chapters.I own nothing but Tammia Windfur. . . and the room she sleeps in. . . I think. All else belongs to Brian Jacques!  
  
Several weeks later. . .  
  
Tammia has come across a large path a few days earlier. Figuring that it must lead somewhere, she had followed it. But the young squirrelmaid was running dangerously low on food, and she wasn't fairing much better with her water supply.  
  
Night was beginning to fall. 'This road has to lead somewhere. . .' she thought to herself. 'It must! Who would build a road that lead nowhere? And this road has been used. . . recently.' The path had been beaten down over the seasons by the force of many paws.  
  
'I'll just go a little further. . .'she thought wearily. It had been a long day. Then Tammia saw it, around a bend in the road. It was a large building made completely out of red stone.  
  
The squirrelmaid picked up her pace and was soon at the gates of the red building. She stood for a moment, just staring in awe at the how large it was. Then she knocked on the huge doors.  
  
Night had fully fallen now, and nobeast answered. A soft rain began to fall. The squirrelmaid was just about to knock again when one of the doors slowly opened to reveal the face of a sleepy-looking ottermaid.  
  
Tammia tried to think of something to say when to otter saw her, and seemed to snap awake. "Why hello, young squirrel. This is no night to be outside roaming Mossflower! Come in, come in." And with that, the ottermaid ushered Tammia in out of the rain.  
  
"Welcome to our abbey. I am Mhera, mother abbess of Redwall." Tammia's eyes widened. She was being welcomed in like an old friend by the leader of the abbey!  
  
"I am Tammia Windfur, a wanderer," The squirrelmaid said as she gave a curtsey, introducing herself. But her movements where clumsy, due to her skin flaps, and she was hindered by her now-soaking cloak.  
  
Mhera smiled warmly at the young squirrelmaid. "I assume you are hungry? I'm afraid we've already had our evening meal, but I'm sure that there's some leftover food in the kitchens, if our resident hare, Boorab, hasn't eaten it all. . ."  
  
Soon the two arrived at the kitchens. It was empty of all creatures save an old ottermum, taking some scones out of an oven.  
  
"Mother," the abbess called. "I have a hungry squirrelmaid here. . ." Mhera didn't have to say anything else, for the ottermum smiled gleefully at Tammia and handed her one of the scones.  
  
"You can go to bed, Mhera. I'll feed this squirrel 'till she bursts!" When the abbess had left, the ottermum piled a plate high with flans, scones and pasties and handed it to the young squirredmaid. With a polite, but shy "Thank-you", Tammia began eating the food hungrily.  
  
As she ate, the ottermum introduced herself. "I'm Filorn, one of the cooks here at Redwall. What's your name? And, if I may ask, what kind of squirrel are you?"  
  
Filorn was inclined to ask. The young squirrelmaid before her didn't look like any of the squirrels that she had seen. With her cinnamon-brown fur, and a relatively flat tail, Tammia did look quite odd.  
  
The squirrelmaid had just finished her meal, so she told Filorn about herself. "I am Tammia Windfur. I've been wandering for a season or two now. As for my species, I am a flying squirr -"  
  
"Flying squirrel? I say, young thingumy, did you say flying, wot? Never heard of a bally flying squirrel, eh?" Standing in the doorway to the kitchens was a rather plump hare, dressed queerly in jester's garb.  
  
"Hush, Boorab!" Filorn scolded. "Don't interrupt! If you're hungry, there's some extra flans in that cupboard, there." Apparently, the ottermum enjoyed feeding anybeast. "You were saying, Tammia?"  
  
"Well," she said shyly. "I'm a flying squirrel- "  
  
"Flying, wot?" Boorab interrupted again. Filorn tweaked one of the hare's ears. "Shush!"  
  
"We don't actually fly, you know." The squirrelmaid said hurriedly, before Boorab could interrupt again. "We glide. That's why we prefer to be called gliding squirrels. . ." Tammia yawned widely.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Filorn said. "You must be tired. Come with me, and I'll find you a room to sleep in. We can talk tomorrow. . ." Tammia nodded gratefully as she was lead to a room with a small straw pallet. As soon as Filorn left, the young squirrelmaid curled up into a bal of fur on the bed, and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~Well, how'd you like it? I'm still working out some kinks in the general story.(**Random Passing Person: *snorts* Some story) Grr. . . That was uncalled for! It's going to be a good story. . . I hope. (Random Passing Person: Sure, whatever you say. *leaves*) Well, anyways, please review!~  
  
**Another disclaimer. The Random Passing Person was originally written by my sister, x-silver-saffire-x, and is used with her permission. (Random Passing Person: You can't think of any original ideas, can you?) Be quiet! *mutters incoherent threats* 


	3. Of Big Breakfasts & Screaming Dibbuns

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, just Tammia. ^_^  
  
~Yay! Third Chapter! And I have. . . *runs and checks reviews* One! Thank you, Silvaqua Veris, for taking the time to review! :D Anyway, on with the story!~  
  
Tammia woke up the next morning as a ray of sunlight fell across her face from the small window in her room. Not wanting to get up, she lay there, in the warm sunlight. A peaceful silence surrounded her.  
  
The squirrelmaid could hear paw-steps coming down the hallway outside, then a knock on the door. She got up from her bed swiftly and went over to answer the door.  
  
An squirrelmaid, not much older than Tammia herself, was standing there. "Good morning!" The squirrel in the hall said cheerfully. "A good morning it is," Tammia replied just as cheerfully, if a bit shyly.  
  
The other squirrelmaid smiled brightly at her. "Mother abbess sent me to wake you up and take you down for breakfast. We're having it out on the lawn. I'm Roseabel, recorder of Redwall." Tammia smiled back at the enthusiastic squirrelmaid.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Roseabel. Half a moment. . . I've just got to get my cloak." Cloaks where just about the only garment that Gliding squirrels could wear; tunics and smocks got in the way of their skin flaps, when they could actually get one onto their bodies. Tammia quickly fastened the long cloak around her shoulders and hurried back to Roseabel in the hall.  
  
The other squirrelmaid was chatty in comparison to Tammia's quiet shyness, but this suited the wanderer well, as she wanted to learn more about the abbey of which she was now a resident, if only a temporary one.  
  
Roseabel chattered on about some warrior mouse named Martin, his sword, and many past abbots and abbesses, not to mention past abbey warriors. When Tammia asked her how she could remember all of that history, Roseabel told her in a confiding tone, "It's my duty as recorder to know such things."  
  
When they arrived on the lawn outside, where breakfast was being held, Tammia could not help but stare in wonder at everybeast. She had never seen before such a collection of beasts. There where mice, hedgehogs, squirrels, moles, otters, and even a few shrews here and there. They were of all ages; from the smallest dibbun mole to an elderly old mouse. Tammia couldn't keep her eyes still.  
  
Roseabel was pointing out a few creatures to her charge. "That strong looking otter there is our abbey warrior, Deyna. He's Abbess Mhera's brother. Oh! And that mouse sitting beside him is our master of music, Nimbalo. That old mouse there, he's old Hoarg the gatekeeper. Drogg Cellarhog, right there, he brews the best October Ale you'd ever hope to taste. . . but don't tell his assistant, Alkanet, that."  
  
Roseabel rattled off names to the squirrelmaid as she led Tammia to a seat next to some older squirrels. The recorder introduced them. "Tammia, this is my mother and father, Fwirl and Broggle." The squirrelmaid bobbed her head politely in greeting to the two older squirrels, and dug right into a heartening breakfast.  
  
The squirrelmaid kept glancing at the stunningly beautiful Fwirl. 'She looks so familiar. . .'Tammia she thought to herself. She couldn't put her paw on it, but there was something that she recognized in Fwirl's face.  
  
After breakfast, Roseabel dragged her off for a walk on the ramparts. "You can see everything from up here. . ." Tammia commented quietly to the abbey recorder.  
  
They where soon joined by Boorab the Fool. After a few quick greetings, ("Spiffin day, eh gels?"), the three continued walking across the ramparts. It was peaceful, and silent up there, if a bit windy. However, that silence was soon shattered by the terrified cries of dibbuns.  
  
The three quickly hurried to a group of tearful abbeybabes, just down the wall a ways. "I say, you chaps, why have you turned on the bally waterfalls, wot?" A young hogbabe spoke up. "Wes was playin' up 'ere, an Trey said he could climb d'highest, an 'es down dere!" With that, the hogbabe leaned over the wall and pointed his chubby paw.  
  
Tammia spotted a young mouse hanging several feet below; a long way to fall to the ground. He was barely hanging on to a small outward jutting ledge in the stonework of the wall. Worse, the wind was picking up, threatening to toss the mousebabe like a leaf down to the ground, where he would land harder than one.  
  
The others where at a loss. Tammia, however, knew what she now must do. "Boorab," she said quietly to the hare. "You know last night you wanted to know what I meant by Gliding squirrel?" The squirrelmaid said this as she was climbing up onto the battlement.  
  
"Why yes, m'gel, but wot to you mean by that, eh, wot?" The wind suddenly blew Trey from his hold on the wall, and with a shrill scream that attracted the other abbeybeasts inside, the dibbun was blown with the wind, heading dangerously fast towards the trees.  
  
Without replying Boorab, Tammia launched herself from the battlement, spreading her fore-limbs as she did so. Her skin flaps caught in the wind, and with deft movements of her flat tail, the squirrelmaid directed herself towards the mousebabe. They entered the trees, still at the mercy of the wind. Trey was seconds from the ground when Tammia grabbed him out of the air and rolled onto the ground.  
  
Trey was unharmed, if a bit shaken.  
  
Tammia was not so lucky.  
  
~Cliffhanger! This is my way of saying that I need more reviews. . . I want at least a few more before I get out the next chapter. Please? *sounds desperate*~ 


	4. Of Nice Physicks and Depressing Endings

First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long wait between updates. . . never fear! I will see this fic through to the end! *strikes a heroic pose* I've been working on two other fics, non-Redwall, I'm afraid, but still good. I hope to post them pretty soon for all to read! ^^ Anyway, this chapter was inspired by tracks 8, 12, 14 and 17 of 'Lord Of The Rings: Two Towers' soundtrack CD. . . anyways, on with the fic!  
  
While the dibbun had been borne through the trees by the wind, he had scrabbled wildly at the branches to stop himself. A branch had broken off, and Trey had grabbed it instinctively.  
  
When Tammia had snatched the mousebabe from the air, the stick he'd been clutching had pierced her right side, dangerously close to one lung. Almost as soon as soon as she touched the ground, her senses swam, and she passed out.  
  
Attracted by the screams of the dibbuns and the shouts of encouragement and alarm from Boorab and Roseabel, the breakfasting abbeydwellers had rushed up onto the ramparts.  
  
As the two in the air reached the ground, there was a loud cheer from the abbey wall, but it petered out when they saw that the squirrelmaid did not rise. Many of them ran out of the gates to the pair, as abbess Mhera called for the two infirmary keepers, Egburt and Floburt.  
  
Deyna and Fwirl, being the fleetest of paw, arrived at the scene first. The warrior gently lifted up the unconscious squirrelmaid, almost as easily as a young dibbun would pick a flower. Trey was underneath, crying quietly. He told the two tearfully, "I'm all wet!"  
  
The mousebabe was not wet with water, but wet with the blood of his rescuer.  
  
Soon the other Redwallers arrived. Fwirl handed Trey to Filorn, who promptly left to wash the dibbun in the pond. Deyna carried the still- senseless squirrelmaid into the infirmary with care.  
  
Tammia's unconsciousness was not without dreams. The young squirrelmaid re- lived her travels in captivating reality, or so it seemed to her.  
  
She went through both the bad times, and the good.  
  
She saw her family's cheerful farewell, and felt the great feeling of independence that went with it.  
  
But she also felt the enveloping heat she hadn't felt in weeks.  
  
She felt the lack of water in her throat and the lack of food in her stomach.  
  
But most of all, she remembered the old squirrel she had run into; Madd.  
  
She saw Madd brandishing the paddle, laughing at her maniacally. The laughter-that-was-not-laughter filled her mind, and she longed for it to disappear forever, for it to be forgotten; lost in the deep bowels of her thoughts.  
  
"Madd, Madd. . ." Tammia pleaded, hoping. . . wishing that the laughter would stop.  
  
The last thing that she saw in the dream was Madd's face, still laughing. But that face changed, became younger. The laughter became light and tingly, full of joy.  
  
Tammia slept on, her dream now just a faint memory upon her awakening mind.  
  
There was a cool sensation on her brow. Her right side was intolerably sore, and the young squirrelmaid sought in her mind to remember what had befallen her.  
  
She remembered in a jumble; breakfast, walking atop the ramparts, the dibbuns, gliding. . . and falling. Pain.  
  
Tammia gave an involuntary moan. Where was she? The squirrelmaid opened her eyes, to a face hovering above hers.  
  
It was Madd! She gave a small cry, shutting her eyes, and sank back into the sheets of her bed. The insane squirrel had left a lasting impression on Tammia; her half-recalled dreams fanned the flames of her fear.  
  
"Easy, easy," a smooth voice said above her. Tammia opened one eye tentatively; the face above was not Madd's, it was Fwirl's, Roseabel's mother.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled the squirrelmaid breathlessly; her side still hurt. "I thought you were-" her small voice gave out, her throat was bone-dry. The older squirrel gave her a glass of water.  
  
When Tammia had finished drinking, the squirrelmaid asked, "Is the mousebabe all right?"  
  
"He's fine," Fwirl said, fussing with the corners of her pillow. "You're a hero, you know, at least to the dibbuns." She commented. "Trey told them all about how you 'flew from a cloud' to save him." Fwirl smiled at Tammia's bewildered face.  
  
"I don't feel like a hero. . . I just hurt." The squirrelmaid said, wincing at the pain in her side. Fwirl handed her a mug with a sweet-smelling warm liquid inside.  
  
"It's one of Floburt's physicks. Tastes as good as honeydew and makes you feel twice as healthy as you ever where." The older squirrel told her with a matter-of-fact voice. "Drink up."  
  
Tammia did so, and immediately the hurt in her side lessened to a dull ache. Dull aches she could deal with.  
  
"Um, excuse me. . . Fwirl?" The young squirrelmaid said tentatively. "Do you know of a squirrel named Madd?" Tammia asked this because she had to know what her dream meant. Her mother had taught her, "Always listen to your dreams. They tell you what you don't know."  
  
Tammia was as sure as she could be that there was a connection between Madd and Fwirl; she just had to figure it out.  
  
"Madd?" The older squirrel said thoughtfully. "No, can't say I have. Roseabel knows of her, though. You know the abbey warrior, Deyna?"  
  
The younger squirrel nodded, confused by the change of subject. "He was captured and raised by vermin when he was very young. He eventually made it back to the abbey, after fifteen seasons had passed. My daughter wrote down his story. . . I believe that there was a mention of Madd. Perhaps you could ask him yourself?"  
  
Tammia nodded again, although she immediately dismissed the idea in her mind; she didn't really want to talk with the burly otter. . . he had better things to do than speak to a shy newcomer.  
  
"Now then," continued Fwirl. "You're supposed to get lots of rest. Floburt and Egburt will be around in a while, and you're to get your second physick from them. I have to admit, you where quite lucky with that branch. . . a few paws over, and, well. . ."  
  
Fwirl patted her comfortingly on her left shoulder. "I hope you get well soon." The older squirrel was nearly at the door when Tammia called after her. "Why are you taking care of me? Would that be one of the infirmary keeper's jobs?"  
  
Fwirl gave her a stunningly beautiful smile. "Mother Abbess told me to come here. She said you needed a 'motherly presence' right now. I hope she didn't mean that I'm getting old!" With a quick wink, Fwirl was gone, and Tammia was alone in the infirmary.  
  
The squirrelmaid sighed and curled up into a ball on her bed, the movement made difficult by the swath of bandages on her right side, and slept.  
  
~A while later~  
  
When Tammia next awoke, it was nighttime, and a robust hedgehog just under Fwirl's age was bustling about the infirmary. When the hedgehog noticed that the squirrelmaid was awake, she immediately handed the squirrel another physick and introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Sister Floburt, one of the infirmary keepers 'ere at Redwall." The sister said cheerfully as Tammia drank the wonderful-tasting physick.  
  
"Fwirl tol' me that you were askin' 'bout Madd the squirrel, earlier. I could send in Deyna, if'n you want me to."  
  
Before the squirrelmaid could protest, the good-natured sister was already out the infirmary door. Tammia ran a paw slowly over her eyes, and slumped back onto her pillows with a groan.  
  
She didn't want to speak with the big, bold warrior. She was too shy to. . . she would always be too shy.  
~Ok, that was a tad depressing. . . *shrugs* Still, it was a bit longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed it! ^^ Oh, and could somebody please tell me how to get italics and bold lettering? Thanks. I may not be able to put up another chapter for a while, because *Insert Random Excuse*. Also, I'm working on a few other fics; so if you're bored, go read some of my other ones. ^^ Oh, and please, please r&r. . .~ 


	5. Obvious Realizations To Us, Anyway

~First of all, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. I'm sorry! I didn't forget about this fic! I had a case of terrible Writers Block (Dun, dun, DA-duuuuunn), coupled with a case of extreme laziness. I hope you forgive me. . . I'll probably get the next, and probably last chapter, sometime in the next week or so. . . but don't quote me on that. And, without further ado, here's another chapter! ~  
  
Tammia ran a paw over her eyes and slumped back onto her pillows with a groan. She didn't *want* to talk with the big, bold warrior! Tammia was a shy squirrelmaid at heart, as was all her species.  
  
'Well,' she thought. 'Might as well make myself presentable.'  
  
She had limited paw movement, as her arms were connected with her skin- flaps, which were currently stuck, bandaged to her sides. Still, she tried vainly to fluff up her excruciatingly thin, flat tail. . . and gave up almost immediately. She then began to smooth the put down on her ears.  
  
The squirrelmaid again turned to her tail. After looking at Fwirl's beautiful, brushy tail earlier, she thought hers looked quite sickly.  
  
So wrought up in her tail problem was she that she didn't even hear the otter enter the infirmary, or even notice his presence until he addressed her.  
  
"Miss Tammia? Floburt said you wanted to see me?" The squirrelmaid nearly jumped out of her skin, and twisted sharply to look at the warrior.  
  
"Y-yes, s-sir, I did." She cursed a little inwardly at the stammer in her voice. She coughed slightly, and continued without a stammer, although one couldn't say it was without hesitation.  
  
"Sir, I had this dream. . . it was about Mad the squirrel. When I mentioned it to Sister Floburt. . . she said that you knew of her. . . Do you?"  
  
Deyna nodded slowly. "I came 'cross 'er once in my travels. A very unnerving squirrel, isn't she?"  
  
The corners of Tammia's mouth twitched, then she grinned. "I agree, sir. In my dream. . . there seemed to be a connection between her and Fwirl. . . Do you know what it would mean? I know they look alike. . ."  
  
The otter looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "By the roarin' river*! I never really thought 'bout it before. . . but you're right! Mad *does* look quite a lot like Fwirl. . ."  
  
Tammia distractedly fiddled with her tail. "I have a bit of a hunch, sir, on why. I only just thought of it. . . What happened to Fwirl's mother? I haven't seen her at Redwall. . .  
  
"Fwirl's mother was attacked by vermin when she was very young. It was a head wound that killed 'er, though." He looked excited. "Mad has a large scar on 'er forehead, doesn't she?" His eyes widened. "I've got to go get Fwirl!" the otter ran swiftly from the infirmary.  
  
He returned a few minutes later with Fwirl in tow, practically dragging her along.  
  
"Tammia?" The squirrelmum inquired.  
  
"Fwirl. . ." The squirrelmaid looked strait into Fwirl's beautiful almond eyes. "I think we've found your mother."  
  
The older squirrel was shocked. This was the last thing she thought she'd hear that day.  
  
"What?" she spluttered.  
  
"And her name is Mad."  
  
*Remember, in 'Taggerung', Skipper uses this oath when he found out that Tagg was still alive? I couldn't quite think of any oaths that Deyna would swear by. . . Am I correct in this? What does he say when he's surprised by something?  
  
~Another chapter finished! I hope you liked it. ^^ Well. . . Not much to say other than "PLEASE REVIEW!" Thanks. ~ 


	6. Lots of Walking & Slightly Cheesy Ending...

~Ok, this is supposed to be the last chapter. . . and I hope you've enjoyed this fic! I kind of, sorta, maybe, not really. . . what I'm trying to say is, I'm proud of this fic, ok? And I'm proud that I've gotten, literally, no flames! Yay! :D ~  
  
~ Oh, and I just checked the book again. . . and I've been spelling Madd's name wrong! Ack! There *are* two 'd's there! -_-; I'm too lazy to fix them now, but I promise you guys that that error will be fixed sometime soon, all right? Well, here you go, anyone who actually wanted to read this last chapter. . . read it! ~  
  
Several days later. . . than the last chapter. . . .  
  
Tammia and Fwirl, along with her family of Broggle and Roseabel, where all setting out from Redwall to find Madd the squirrel.  
  
When Fwirl had told her husband and daughter of Tammia and Deyna's realizations, and they had immediately resolved to see if Madd really *was* Fwirl's mother, as they assumed.  
  
The reason for the wait was obvious, though. The squirrel family had no idea where Madd resided, and there where only two beasts in Redwall who did; Deyna and Tammia.  
  
Deyna couldn't leave the abbey because, as the abbey warrior, he needed to stay to protect it in case of vermin hoards, if any, decided to attack.  
  
There for, they where left with Tammia: the reason for the wait. She was still hurt, and it was several days before the two infirmary keepers deemed her healthy enough to accompany the squirrel family on their quest, of sorts.  
  
The group of squirrels traveled for several days*, enduring very little excitement aside from the usual walking all day type.  
  
Tammia had received a stout, otter carved staff of some of the finest make from Abbess Mhera; for saving the life of the Dibbun, so she had very little trouble keeping up with the other squirrels.  
  
Every morning and evening, Broggle made a fine meal, so the young squirrelmaid was much better off than she had been on her way towards the abbey.  
  
It was several weeks later that they arrived at Madd's stream, on a day not unlike the one in which Tammia had first met the old squirrel, sweltering hot.  
  
The gliding squirrel glanced around nervously for any sign of Madd. . . there was none.  
  
"We're here," she said quietly to her companions. "Shall. . . shall we go ahead with the Plan then?"  
  
She looked each squirrel in the eye. Each nodded.  
  
Every night, by the campfire, the group of squirrels had discussed how they would go about actually speaking with Madd. They had come up with the Plan.  
  
After each squirrel's nod, the young squirrelmaid cautiously padded over to the stream, as the other three hid as best they could in the bushes.  
  
Soon, they heard an ominous laugh and a call from a tree above them.  
  
"So, young thingumy! You've come back, eh? Haven't brought any vermin like I asked? Arg, then. Hahahahahaha!" The laughter stopped abruptly as the old squirrel jumped to the ground and approached Tammia, who was gazing at the mad squirrel, frozen in fear.  
  
In the bushes, Fwirl blinked rapidly as she saw the elderly squirrel's face. It was vaguely, ever so vaguely familiar. Was it her mother? She stared into the hard face of Madd.  
  
Then she was sure.  
  
Fwirl stood up, completely forgetting the Plan, and left the bushes. Madd heard the rustle, and turned around. She too blinked.  
  
Older and younger squirrels stared at each other.  
  
Tammia stared.  
  
Broggle stared.  
  
Roseabel stared.  
  
Lastly, Fwirl and Madd stared.  
  
And recognized each other.  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Daughter."  
  
They embraced.  
  
The End. . . Or is it?  
  
*I'm a bit too lazy to describe each day. . . can you guys live with that?  
  
~So, what do you guys think? Was the ending a bit too. . . sudden? I have a bit of an idea for a sequel, one where Madd is adjusting to life at the abbey, but. . . I'm not going to write it anytime soon. Please, please tell me what you think! ~ 


End file.
